witch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelia Hale
Cornelia Hale is a fictional character in the fanon television series of W.I.T.C.H. Winx. She is one of the ten teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar the center of the universe and the other planets from evil. Personality Profile The eldest daughter of a high-class family. Cornelia is somewhat a materialistic person, who cares a lot about her looks and fashion, which is possibly the reason why her and Stella are best friends. Cornelia is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is also very firm and stubborn, and the least likely of the Guardians to accept or believe something, as was shown the very time that she learned that she became a Guardian. during the time though phobos ragn she was the only one to still have faith and belief in eylon even endangering her life to talk to her about the danger she is in, dispite Eylon not beliving her she eventrully comes to relize her mistake and helped Corneila and her friends imprision phobos once and for all. Appearance Cornelia is 14 years old, and the second oldest W.I.T.C.H. Winx girl. She has long, blond hair. Her eyes are sky blue and narrow and small. She has pointy forms and is very tall and elegant. She usually dresses in stylish, fashion clothes. Regular Form Cornelia's guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long purple skirt that is opened at the side, turqoise and green striped tights, and knee high, high-heeled purple boots. New Power Guardian Form Cornelia's outfit doesn't change much. Her top now covers her shoulders, as well as her hands, and connects to her skirt. Her emblem is displayed on her chest. Chronolgy Before W.I.T.C.H. Winx Cornelia and her best friend, Stella, was having a sleepover at Elyon's house one night and having the time of her life. When she fell asleep, she was awakened by the sound of tree branches banging against the window. She, Stella and Elyon went outside and the tree began talking to Cornelia, telling her that she was finally here and that she would find something magical. The tree transformed into a door and Cornelia was about to open it when Elyon's parents woke her up. Cornelia realized that she had been sleepwalking and began to go back upstairs to return to bed. She asked Elyon what was behind the door she was about to open and Elyon told her it was nothing special, only the basement. Powers and Ablitites Cornelia, as the Guardian of Earth, she can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first, Cornelia expressed great disdain and even fear towards her powers. However, after gaining more experience in battle, she learned to appreciate them.The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Cornelia possesses: *'Geokinesis' *'Trichokinesis' *'Chlorokinesis' *Shoot bolts of green energy *Set off earthquakes *Carve craters into the ground *Create trenches *Form avalanches and mudslides *Levitate and throw stone through the use of psionic energy *The ability of Green-Speaking *Communicate the location of vegetation *Use geologic material as armor *Slice through rock, stone and steel with her bare hands *Teleport forms of earth-related materials *Animate her hair with psionic energy and use it as a tangible weapon *Heal wounds *Change from her normal self to her Guardian self without the wings and costume *Limited flight powers *Sense and visualise people *Sense vibrations of the earth *Travel underground *Drag or sink people under the ground *Flight *Teleportation *Glamouring *'Telekinesis' *Heal wounds *Wishes to herself Love Life In the first season of the animated series, Cornelia and Caleb show their romantic feelings towards each other but they never seem to notice. The first time she saw him she had a crush on him. She discovered his crush on her in the episode ´´Return of the Tracket`` Caleb finally learns of Cornelia's true romantic feelings for him when, her astral drop sees Caleb and must search through notes. Caleb grabs one (which just happens to be the one with his name and picture) and reads: "Caleb, really cute boy you like, but he doesn't know so don't say anything. She kissed him at the end of season 1" In the beginning of season 2 Cornelia breaks up with him, Caleb tries to get her back and, despite her romantic feelings she rejects him.She was really angry witch him. In episode'' F is for Facades,'' Cornelia is on a date with Peter at the ice-skating rink just when Elyon has given Caleb enough confidence to win her back! Cornelia changes her height and Irma changes the color of her clothing, so, she can be with Peter and Caleb without the other noticing. Caleb agrees to meet Cornelia outside right before returning his ice-skates A.K.A. "shoes of death" when he sees Cornelia change her look and kiss Peter. After begging, Caleb forgives her and they become a happy couple again. After this they kiss some more times throughout the season. A few years later, when she is old enough, Cornelia moves to Meridian to be with Caleb, but still visits her family on Earth with Elyon's help. Curtiosites *'Favorite Food': Salad Favorite Color: Lime Green Favorite Hobby: Ice skating & shopping with Stella Favorite Pet: Kittens Boyfriend: Caleb Best Friend: Princess Stella Martin Favorite Movies: Romance Loves: Succeeding in a competition, a good grade in a test, and a perfect ensemble. Hates: Little sister Lillian when she is in a spying mood, Irma's wooden leg jokes and stupid sentences that come out of her mouth. Favorite Music: Classical Favorite Shoes: Heel Favorite Subject: History Trivia *Cornelia is a feminine given name. It is a feminine form of the name Cornelius Category:Characters Category:Females Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:FanonGal Category:Winx Club Category:W.I.T.C.H. Winx Category:Will Category:Irma Category:Taranee Category:Cornelia Category:Hay Lin Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Layla/Aisha Category:Stella Category:Musa